Demon Puppies
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Something unknown transforms Sesshomaru and Inuyasha into young children. The others have to find a way to turn them back. Better summary later. R and R. I'm sorry for the delay update coming soon hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

**Demon Puppies**

A/N: This idea came from the few but really good stories about Inuyasha and/or Sesshomaru being turned into younger children. This has all non canon pairings. I was kinda playing around with pairing people.

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting…again. It was the third time in as many days. Kagome watched, torn between anxiety, and irritation. The search for the jewel shards was being slowed down dramatically by Sesshomaru's continued appearance. Inuyasha had commented the night before that even when they didn't see Sesshomaru, he was close by, following them wherever they went.

"These fights are worrying me less and less," Miroku commented, watching the demon brothers exchange insults and blows.

"Why is that?" Sango asked.

"Well, there has been numerous times in the past few fights where Sesshomaru could have finished Inuyasha, yet he didn't."

As the brother's swords clashed together, yet again, a cold, cruel sounding laugh echoed all around them. Kagome and the rest of them looked around them, trying to find the source of the sound. Sesshomaru let out a hiss.

"Get away!" Sesshomaru said, "Now!"

"Since when have I took orders from you!" Inuyasha snarled back.

Sesshomaru growled, "You idiot! It's…"

Sesshomaru's words were cut off as a thick red fog swirled around the two brothers, obscuring them from sight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running towards him.

Miroku caught her around the waist, holding her still.

"Kagome! No! We don't know what that is, it could kill you!"

Kagome stopped struggling, staring at the fog in horror. Slowly, it began to dissipate. Lying on the ground were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's clothes. Kagome walked almost zombie like towards the red pile of clothes. She kneeled next to it, putting her face in her hands. She let out a squeal when she felt something touch her leg. Looking down she saw a small white hand poking out from the clothes. The hand withdrew. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came up to her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome didn't answer, staring at the clothes with a confused expression on her face. Reaching down, she picked up the clothes. Something small, and naked, tumbled out onto the ground. Two white dog ears poked up from pure white hair as Kagome looked down into amber colored eyes.

"Inu…yasha?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo let out gasps. It was Inuyasha all right, but he looked about two years old. Feeling close to panic, Kagome ran to Sesshomaru's clothes and lifted them up too. Sesshomaru tumbled out, completely naked also, looking about 7 years old. He stared at Kagome, clutching a fluffy white thing. With a shock, Kagome saw the fluffy white thing was Sesshomaru's tail.

"Oh no!" Kagome moaned, staring at the miniature Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, not saying anything. Miroku and Sango came up behind Kagome. Inuyasha was snuggled firmly in Sango's arms, wrapped in his robe of the fire rat. It was way too big, but covered him at least. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's outer kimono, and kneeled next to him. She managed to get his arms through the right holes, and rolled up the sleeves so he could get his hands out. It looked similar to a dress on him. Kagome couldn't help but giggle, as he kept pushing up his sleeves. He came up to her, and sniffed, then raised his arms. Kagome picked him up.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"This is way beyond my experience," Miroku said, shaking his head, "I have never even heard of anything like this happening."

Kagome and Sango sighed.

"Why are you helping him?" Shippo asked, pointing at Sesshomaru, "Isn't he the enemy? He's always attacking Inuyasha."

Kagome looked down at the chibi Demon Lord. There was no way she could bring herself to not take care of him, he was so cute.

"He might be the enemy, but right now he is just a child, and he needs our help." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha was peering at Sesshomaru curiously. Before Sango could react, Inuyasha jumped out of her arms and knelt by Kagome's feet, looking up at his brother. He let out a small growl. Sesshomaru looked down. He wiggled his way out of Kagome's hands, and landed beside Inuyasha.

"Will they hurt each other?" Sango said, worriedly.

"I don't think so," Miroku said, smiling slightly, "Take a look."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sniffed each other. For a second nothing happened, then Inuyasha grinned and held up his hands. Sesshomaru picked him up with very little effort.

"I wonder why they are getting along now," Kagome said, "They didn't have a childhood together."

"Well, they are children now," Miroku explained, "And they can tell they are brothers by their smell. Usually, dog demons stick close to their kind."

"They are cute aren't they," Kagome said, gazing down at the brothers.

"Yes," Miroku agreed, "But we need to figure out what happened to them."

"Oh…right…"

A/N: Okay that is the first chapter and I hope you liked it. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

**Demon Puppies**

A/N: Here we go, chapter two. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Oh, and Rin is about 16 now.

Chapter 2

"So," Sango asked, "What do we do now?"

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting in the grass. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting nearby, Inuyasha sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru had been unusually quiet, while Inuyasha was a bundle of energy, bouncing around in Sesshomaru's lap making noises.

"Well, do you remember what Sesshomaru said? Right before that weird fog appeared?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he said to leave the clearing, he said it was someone, but got cut off." Miroku replied.

"Right," Kagome agreed, "So obviously Sesshomaru knew who it was. Maybe we should find Jaken and ask him. He's been with Sesshomaru for a long time hasn't he?"

"That's right! Very good, Kagome," Sango said enthusiastically.

That decided, they began packing up their supplies, getting ready to head out. When Kagome stood up, Sesshomaru did also, and followed her around as she packed things up. Inuyasha began wiggling and Sesshomaru set him down.

"Sa-no, Sa-no!" Inuyasha whined, following Sango around with his arms raised.

Kagome giggled, he looked so adorable. They had managed to wrap the fire rat robe around him enough to allow movement. It was still too big, and resembled a dress, but covered him at least. Kagome looked down at the still silent Sesshomaru. He gazed back up at her with large amber eyes. Kagome crouched down to his level.

"Hi Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, smiling at him.

He smiled back but didn't say anything.

"I'm Kagome, can you say Kagome?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru looked troubled, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and looked down at the ground, his lower lip trembling. Kagome pulled him against her, making soothing noises.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru, you don't have to talk if you don't want to," Kagome said, standing up with him. Miroku and Sango had been watching the whole thing, confusion on their faces as well. Inuyasha was still snuggled in Sango's arms, trying to snag stray strands of her hair. They began their journey. Sesshomaru got down and walked on his own. Inuyasha wiggled to get down not too long after. He ran up behind Sesshomaru.

"Brudder! Brudder!" Inuyasha whined, tugging on Sesshomaru's kimono.

Sesshomaru picked him up and started carrying him. Considering that Inuyasha was half Sesshomaru's size, this worried Kagome.

"Do you want me to take him?" Kagome said, "He must be heavy for you."

Sesshomaru shook his head and continued walking, staying close to Kagome.

"So," Sango said, coming up beside Kagome, "I wonder why Sesshomaru doesn't speak…"

Kagome frowned, "Me too, it does seem unusual."

Sango glanced sideways at Kagome, "I am also wondering why Sesshomaru is so attached to you…"

Kagome blushed a little, "I don't know…but Inuyasha seems attached to you."

Sango looked thoughtful, "Unusual, isn't it…"

"Not so unusual," Miroku said, joining their conversation, "After all, who wouldn't want to be attached to two beautiful…"

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure you regret it," Sango threatened with a glare at the perverted monk.

Kagome looked around, "So, this is the way Sesshomaru came from, but how do we know we're going in the right direction?"

"We are," Shippo said, perched on Miroku's shoulder, "I can still smell the adult Sesshomaru, all we have to do is follow the trail back to where he left the others. Inuyasha said he had been following, so they are probably close by."

"Very good, Shippo," Miroku said approvingly.

They followed Sesshomaru's trail, guided by Shippo. It took them most of the day, but eventually they came upon Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un.

Jaken took one look at his miniature Lord and burst into tears.

"My Lord! What has happened to you!"

Rin took it a lot better. Sesshomaru came up to her and sniffed, then hugged her.

"Hello, my lord," Rin said, giggling.

In due time Kagome, Miroku, and Sango explained the situation to Rin and Jaken.

"I don't know who it could be," Jaken said, to everyone's disappointment.

"Maybe I can help," came a voice.

Kagome felt a sting on her face and slapped at it. A squished Myoga fell into her palm.

"Myoga," Shippo said, looking at him, "You know what's going on, then?"

Myoga popped back into shape and cleared his throat.

"Of course I do," he said, "A very powerful demon by the name of Hiritsuru. This is most definitely his work. He fought with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father a long time ago. Well, Hiritsuru lost, of course, but wasn't killed. He used a spell of his to escape, and I'm assuming is out for revenge. Since their father is dead, he is going to take it out on his sons."

"So, how do we get them back to normal?" Miroku asked.

"That's easy, destroy the demon, and the spell will be lifted."

"Myoga, you knew Sesshomaru when he was young like this, right?" Kagome asked. At his nod she continued, "Why won't he speak?"

"Ah…" Myoga said, "So he does that now does he? Well, when Sesshomaru was young like this, he lived with his mother. She was a very powerful dog demon, but very cold. I imagine that's were Sesshomaru got it from. Well, Sesshomaru's mother was very bitter that Lord Inu Taisho preferred human women, and took it out on his son. Lord Sesshomaru was not allowed to speak in her presence, and was punished for it. As a result, he stopped speaking entirely. As you have noticed, he still doesn't speak much. That is also where he got his hate for humans and half-humans."

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome was kneeling on the ground, her face in her hands, crying.

"I-It's so sad," she sobbed, "P-Poor thing, he m-must have had it s-so hard!"

Sesshomaru came up to her, whining. He pulled her hands away from her face and started licking her face. Kagome giggled.

"I'm all right," she said, "I'm sorry. Let's go find this Hiritsuru."

A/N: okay, another chapter finished, sorry it took so long, it's hard for me to type right now. My left ring finger is all swollen and hurts a LOT and it makes typing kind of difficult, but I'm still going to try and update as soon as possible. Thank you!


End file.
